kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Crane
Amir Talai (TV series)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Master Crane |appearance= Black, white, and red feathers |combat= Fujian White Crane }} Master Crane is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the Fujian White Crane style of Hung Gar Kung Fu. History In Secrets of the Furious Five, it is told by Po that Crane used to be the janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, where everybody, even the strict teacher of the academy, looked down upon him due to his particularly skinny build. One night, however, the top student of the class, Mei Ling, had observed the skills which Crane used to tidy up the place every night. Impressed by his speed and accuracy, she convinced Crane to try out for the school. Though his nerve faltered at first, Crane accidentally wandered into the obstacle course and quickly found a way to surpass it, and passed with flying colors. Personality Crane is the most patient of the Five, and considered to be the "mother hen" of the group. He will always try to avoid and defuse conflicts between the members, whose differing personalities often conflict. He was the first of the Five to hold a conversation with Po. Nonetheless, touched by Po's dedication and admiration of the Five led Crane to have some respect for Po. He was the first of the Five to hold a conversation with Po, albeit it being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by Po's dedication and admiration of the Five led Crane to have some respect for Po. Fighting Style The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid and balanced. In traditional crane style, the fighter poses his striking hand similar to the long pointed beak of the bird. Crane does not use his beak, but instead, he utilizes his wings for big, circular sweeping movements designed to exploit his wingspan; by enlarging the striking zone, he diffuses his opponents' energy - using four ounces of energy to deflect one thousand tons of pressure.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane During combat situations in dangerous locations where fatal falls are possible, Crane will fly around the combat zone, surveying the area as a scout for tactical advantage as well as catching any of his comrades if they do fall. If necessary, he is strong enough to carry all of the Five in the air, but this is very taxing for him. Trivia *He is the only member of the Furious Five to be voiced by the same person in Secrets of the Furious Five. *He is the only character to wear a hat, and has been seen multiple times without it, especially when eating. *He appears to be the tallest character, but in one scene of the movie, Po is taller than him. *In an interview with "Po" for Scholastic News Online, Po states that Crane is the smartest of the Five, as he says that Crane told him the panda is called a "large bear-cat" in China, although Po doesn't think he's a cat.Scholastic.com - "Kung Fu Panda-monium!" *He has 6,019 feathers on his body.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery Super crane.jpg|Crane as his dream self Mei ling and crane 2.jpg|Crane offering his flag to Mei Ling Crane1.jpg|Crane talking with Po in the barracks Kung_Fu_Panda_02.jpg|Concept illustration of Master Crane DavidCrossCrane.jpg|Crane and his voice actor, David Cross References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters